


Odd Trio, An

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder muses on the changes in his life.





	Odd Trio, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

An Odd Trio

### An Odd Trio

#### by Nikita

  


Title: An Odd Trio  
By: Nikita  
Pairing: M/K/D 

Summary: Mulder muses on his changed life. 

Dedicated: To Tanis, who loves this trio no matter how odd. : ) Sorry it is no more than a snippet - maybe someone else will be inspired by this to write an epic. 

XxXxX 

Alex motions for us to wait as he scans the land before him. John and I hunker down in the dirt, grateful for the rest even if it means there is trouble ahead. I drag out our bottle of water and take a drink before holding it out to John. 

We're an odd trio - three men of very different temperaments and backgrounds bound together by nothing more than a need to survive. 

The world has changed quite a bit since the colonization finally came and it will never be the same. It doesn't matter that humanity managed to repel the aliens or that the ships that filled the air finally departed three years ago. The damage has been done and governments around the world have been thrown in chaos and despair as the survivors continue to mourn the losses and rage at the secrets that were kept from them 'for their own good' all these years. 

I've been vindicated - my life's work and my ultimate goal for the truth to be revealed have finally taken place. But far too late and at what cost? Scully is dead, lost among the first purge by the colonists, tracked by her implant. Skinner died a heroic death among the ruins of the FBI force that held off the aliens long enough for those of us who escaped D.C. before its destruction. 

I'm alive because of him - he forced me to leave. Told me my knowledge and experience with the aliens was far too useful among the survivors. And then he had kissed me. Told me that he had always cared for me and that his last wish was that I live long enough to see Earth free of the colonists. 

And so I decided to honor his request. But I might not have made if it weren't for two more who cast their lot with me. 

John Doggett has been a constant presence at my side - a better partner I couldn't ask for. Some days he reminds me of Scully...but he's proved himself many times over by his own right. 

And Alex...he came at a most unexpected time...as he always seemed to in the past, and saved the two of us from an unexpected purging in the Midwest. He saved us...and then asked to join us. I suppose even rats get lonely now and then. He stays very close to us at night...never touching, but I can hear his breath and feel his warmth on cold nights around the campfire. 

We're an odd trio - and yet...together we continue to survive.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita


End file.
